memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief petty officer
Chief petty officer (CPO) was a non-commissioned officer rank used by the service organizations in various cultures, including Starfleet. History The origins of the rank chief petty officer can be traced to Earth, where the title was used by the United States Navy. ( ) In Starfleet, though chiefs were subordinate to all commissioned officers, they had far more experience and practical knowledge than ensigns and lieutenants, and were expected to act as mentors to them and to the junior enlisted assigned. ( ) As such, chiefs were often among the actual leaders in a Starfleet organization, and could even hold the authoritative position of Chief of Operations. Chiefs served with distinction in most Starfleet branches and specialties, but were particularly visible in engineering and other technical trades. ( ) During the late 23rd century Starfleet chief petty officers where also defined as senior chief petty officer and master chief petty officer. ( – ) When Sergey Rozhenko spied Miles O'Brien as the transporter chief aboard the in 2367, Rozhenko was excited to meet another chief petty officer. When O'Brien introduced himself, he acknowledged Rozhenko as "sir", to which Rozhenko told him not to call him "sir," as he used to work for a living. Sergey's wife, Helena, then told O'Brien that he was just joking and that Sergey's proudest moment was when their son, Worf, had earned his commission. Sergey then added, "Imagine. An old enlisted man like me raising a boy to be an officer!" ( ) Several years later, O'Brien was identified by a Jem'Hadar as the rank of "chief petty officer," or "what Starfleet refers to as a "noncom,"" adding "you must have a great deal of experience … that makes you a priority target." ( ) In 2374, Cadet Dorian Collins of the introduced herself to Nog and Jake Sisko as "acting chief petty officer." ( ) List of chief petty officers ;Master CPO * Fambi * Janice Rand * Tashmom * Trag ;Senior CPO * * Dorian Collins (acting) * Isang * Miles O'Brien * Raz * Sanarek ;CPO * Brossmer * Garison * Gillespie * Gladstone * Kelso * Sergey Rozhenko * Sangrom * Trax ;Chief * Humbolt * Pendleton * Edgar Willoughby Appendices See also * Senior chief specialist * Warrant officer * Starfleet ranks * List of Starfleet enlisted personnel Background information As a traditional naval grade, CPO was senior to a petty officer, and was the highest enlisted grade in organizations like Starfleet and the US Navy. In comparison to infantry ranking systems, this rank was approximately equivalent to the more senior sergeant grades. Personnel of this grade can be addressed simply as "chief". In , Captain Kirk, saved by an enlisted man from , who intended to assassinate him, was told that "Mr. Chekov was going to make me a chief, sir." In , a chief petty officer contacts the CDO Commander Rogerson, regarding a power drain in the energy systems of the aircraft carrier Enterprise. The CPO's voice is not heard on screen, but the commander responds to the question "Yes, chief. We're tracking that too." Information pertaining to the "senior chief petty officer" and "master chief petty officer" ranks originated from Robert Fletcher's personal costuming notes (p. 9, seen here) and later confirmed in multiple lots sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Props designated as "master chief petty officer, second class" were apparently designed and created, but did not appear on Fletcher's notes, were also among the costume props sold in It's A Wrap!. Additionally, the revised shooting script for Star Trek IV was prefaced with several production notes, including one that stated: "Please note that Master Chief Petty Officer Rand now first appears in Scene 25 and in all subsequent Starfleet Command scenes," replacing the previous script note reference to her being a lieutenant. A similar note appeared during the production of The Motion Picture, which originally listed her as an ensign, but was revised to chief (no sleeve stripes), due to her position as the transporter chief. External link * * * de:Chief Petty Officer de:Senior Chief Petty Officer de:Master Chief Petty Officer es:Jefe suboficial es:Jefe suboficial senior es:Maestro jefe suboficial ja:兵曹長 ja:上級兵曹長 ja:最上級兵曹長 nl:Hoofd onderofficier nl:Hoofd onderofficier (senior) Category:Military ranks